Big Red Phone
is a twist in Pinoy Big Brother 2. On Day 23, a large red telephone was placed inside the House. It was announced the day before that the phone would ring in different instances, and would inform the housemate who answered the call of a different reward or punishment. Once a housemate answered the call, Big Brother would then speak: Are you glad or sad to hear this news if you will ... (the given news). History On Day 23, the first call answered by Ezekiel Dimaguila in which he got a punishment of staying under the sun for the whole day and no baths for two days. The second call rang on the same day in which Mickey Perz answered. He received a reward news where he would receive a haircut, facial massage, and "full body foot massage". The third call rang on Day 25, with Bodie Cruz answering the call. A reward was given, where the recipient could grant any wish, regardless of the result of any task. Bodie ordered a pizza. The fourth call rang on the same day with another luxury reward. Whoever answered the call would have 60-second shopping spree in the Storage Room. It was received by Dionne Monsanto. The fifth call rang on Day 26, with a punishment ahead. Nel Rapiz answered the call who received a punishment of being the house's pet of the day. The sixth call rang on Day 27, with Wendy Valdez answering the call. The call delivered a luxury reward of having the power to change the week's set of nominees. She didn't change anything and retained the nominees as it is. The seventh call rang on Day 29 carrying a heavy punishment. Beatriz Saw answered the call where she received an Automatic Nomination, automatically including her on the week's set of nominees. The eighth call rang on Day 32 with Bruce Quebral answering the call. He received a reward of having a secret date with another housemate. He eventually chose Wendy Valdez to be his date The ninth call rang on Day 44 with a punishment. Kian Kazemi answered the call who receive a punishment of dressing up as the ghost Sadako in the movie, The Ring and living inside a well for 24 hours. The tenth call rang on Day 45. Gee-Ann Abrahan answered the call where she got the punishment of being blindfolded for a day without receiving any help from the others. The eleventh call rang on the same day where Saicy Aguila received the news of having a chance to conquer one's fear. She eventually conquered her fear of snakes. The twelfth call rang on Day 62 with Robert Woods receiving a news of having to shave his eyebrow in exchange for an operation on a hare-lipped child. He later accepted to let his right eyebrow be shaved. The thirteenth and last call rang on Day 65 with a heavy punishment, called A Kiss of Judas. The recipient of the call would have to kiss a housemate, who in turn gains an automatic nomination. Mickey Perz answered the call, who in turn kissed Saicy Aguila. The last call was supposedly for Maricris Dizon, since she was the only one not to receive a call, but since she was evicted forcibly that week, Big Brother allowed any of the remaining housemates still inside to pick up the phone, even though they already answered it. Trivia *Mickey Perz answered the call twice. *This twist have appeared in Gran Hermano Colombia 2, with the same mechanics. Category:Twists Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Pinoy Big Brother 2